numenerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Estavo Pesindonwasio
Informacje Ogólne Wygląd Wiek Estavo jest nieznany. Niemożliwe jest również by wywnioskować tę informację z jego wyglądu. Ciało mężczyzny wydaje się być niczym młodzieńca i jedynym co może wskazywać na jego starszy wiek jest siwa, równo przystrzyżona broda. Kolor włosów i styl uczesania są nieznane, jako że skrywa je stale ubrany kaptur. Łączy się on z krótką peleryną pokrytą na brzegach niebieskawymi runicznymi symbolami, spiętą okrągła, złotą klamrą. Pod spodem znajduje się utrzymana w podobnym stylu długa szata, u góry zakończona kołnierzem. Złoty pas ozdobiony pojedynczym rubinem podkreśla jego jakże wąską talię. Charakter Historia Należał do Zakonu Smoczych Kapłanów, który został rozwiązany w 1655 roku. W roku 1685 przybył z Faerunu do Numeneru. Pierwszym znaczący wydarzeniem, w którym uczestniczył była bitwa z Ugheinem Allaiiem na polach przed Gildią Magów. Mimo iż osobiście zatroszczył się by całe zajście zostało utajone, zachowały się pewne szczątkowe informacje. Wedle oficjalnej wersji, przekazanej przez Gildię Magów, nekromanta został pokonany w walce, kiedy nie mógł znieść ogromu mrocznej magii której używał. Prawda przedstawia się jednak nieco inaczej. Gdy Wieża Arcymagów była już na skraju upadku, Estavo złożył przeciwnikowi propozycję. Jeżeli ten pozwoli wycofać się magom przebywającym we wnętrzu budowli, zostanie wpuszczony bez dalszych konfliktów. Ughein odmówił, co nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem gdyż miał znaczącą przewagę militarną i w niedługim czasie osiągnąłby swoje cele. Nie zorientował się jednak, iż był to podstęp uknuty przez Pesindonwasio, mający dać czas Mistrzyni, by ta wkradła się do laboratorium Allaiia i ukradła najcenniejszy skarb jaki posiadał, srebrny naszyjnik z niedużym czarnym kryształem, w którym znajdowała się zamknięta dusza jego zamordowanej przez magię światłości żony. Po zdobyciu tego przedmiotu, Estavo ponownie rozpoczął pertraktacja z wrogiem lecz tym razem przewaga leżała po jego stronie. Zaoferował prostą wymianę: Amulet za Księgę Zaklęć i odwołanie wojsk. Nekromanta zgodził się na takie rozwiązanie tym samym ponownie padając ofiarą oszustwa. Nie wiadomo czy magowie uprzednio rozplanowali to posunięcie, czy może Estavo był do ostatniej chwili nieświadomy zamiarów kobiety. Nic jednak nie zmieni, ani nie usprawiedliwi tego co się stało. Słowo maga zostało złamane, a nekromanta otrzymał kilka ciosów ukrytym sztyletem Mistrzyni wprost w swe zimne serce, po czym jego ciało zamrożono. Następnie ukryto je pod Gildią Magów. Tuż po tych wydarzeniach, za swoje zasługi objął stanowisko arcymaga po Eronie, który zrezygnował z tego zaszczytnego obowiązku. Po objęciu pozycji rozwiązano organizację zwaną Horizon of Nyr. Podczas swej kadencji niejednokrotnie pojawiał się publicznie. Był więc rozpoznawalną postacią, mimo iż nie nosił Insygniów Władzy. Jego imię pozostało tajemnicą dla wielu. 62 Zima 1695 - Zjawił się na rozprawie Poszukiwaczy Przygód. Na ich prośbę rzucił sferę ciszy. Zagroził, że mają być szczerzy, jako że może równie dobrze wykorzystać strefę prawdy. Po wysłuchaniu oskarżonych, rozkazał im zabić Izzaira i wpuścić demony do miasta. Stwierdził, iż Strażnicą V zajmie się osobiście. Najprawdopodobniej jest odbiorcą wiadomości wysłanej przez Izzaira, podczas destrukcji Strażnicy I. 3 Wiosna 1695 - Dosiada Whiteye'a, kiedy Demoniczna Armia rozbija wrota prowadzące na dziedziniec przed pałacem. Żąda przyprowadzenia Lorda Dowódcy. Wyzwany na pojedynek przez Zeteha, zamyka go w runicznym więzieniu. Po ucieczce wojsk dyskutuje ze smokiem na temat gierek, planów i użyteczności Poszukiwaczy Przygód. Kiedy na niebie pojawia się Czarna Plama stwierdza, że dowódca nie zjawi się, jako że wybrał inną metodę, a także, iż może mieć problem z rozproszeniem jej, mimo to, podejmuje się tego zadania. Nim ognista kula zdążyła wylecieć, grawitacja została odwrócona, a następnie magia rozproszona. Kryzys został zażegnany. Estavo Pesindonwasio został zdymisjonowany a następnie uznany za zmarłego. Po nim pozycję przejął Izzair, były Strażnik I. W swojej wypowiedzi skierowanej do Izzaira, będącego wtedy arcymagiem, Cylicja stwierdziła, iż "Nawet Myken Asar miał trudności w walce ze mną." W swojej wypowiedzi skierowanej do Wielkiego Inkwizytora, podczas destrukcji Eternity, Cylicja stwierdziła, iż "Nawet twój pupilek Estavo nie zdołał mnie powstrzymać." Relacje Zdolności Potężny czarodziej. Potrafi rzucać zaklęcia wtajemniczeń dziewiątego poziomu. I kapłańskie. Znane, wykorzystane przez niego czary: Sfera Prawdy, Odwrócenie Grawitacji, Uwięzienie, Wolność. Trivia Kategoria:Postacie